El principio del fin
by Carol-18
Summary: Esta historia se trata de la guerra de el mal vs el bien, pero hay alguien nuevo, una chica ¿quien es? haberiguenlo en este emocionante fic (manden reviews)


1- Hola...  
  
Una tarde de verano estaba una chico de apariencia muy triste sentado bajo la sombra de un cedro ese chico era de cabello oscuro, con gafas y con una extraña pero muy significativa cicatriz en forma de rayo, ese chico no era nadie más que Harry Potter. Al parecer ese pobre chico de solo 16 años tenia una gran tristeza, el estaba pensando en sus problemas, en su padrino, en la muerte, cuando una chica a quien nunca se había visto en ese lugar se para en frente de el y le dijo: No puede ser, tu siempre así por Dios cambia esa cara. Harry quedo muy sorprendido y aturdido ya que no sabia quien era esa chica ni de que hablaba. Hola – le dijo Harry a la chica- disculpa pero quien eres y de que hablas. UPS! Lo siento- contesto ella- que descortés soy. No te preocupes Soy Emma W y eso que te dije, es que siempre que vengo aquí estás muy triste. OH, lo siento...eh... Mi nombre es Harry Potter No te disculpes, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo no me tuve que meter en asuntos que no me incumbieran. Emma era una chica muy hermosa, cabello negro y liso, los ojos color miel y de rasgos españoles, al parecer tenia también 16 años. Aunque Harry no lo supiera ellos tenían muchas cosas en común como por ejemplo: su mundo. Vives por aquí?- le pregunto Harry – es que nunca te había visto. Si vivo cerca pero me acabo de mudar no tengo ni dos semanas de estar aquí. Ya... entonces bienvenida. Gracias... Y si no es mucha indiscreción me puedo sentar? Claro toma asiento. Los dos se sentaron al pie del árbol de cedro, ese que tanto sabía, que tanto veía, que tanto oía. ¿Porque siempre vienes?- le pregunto Emma- Eh bueno aquí es donde me siento más cómodo y donde me pongo a pensar. Esos pensamientos no son muy alegres. Como lo sabes? Porque en tus ojos se puede ver que sientes una gran tristeza. Harry trato de esquivar las miradas de Emma, ya que a el no le gustaba que supieran lo que sentía. Lo siento – dijo ella – si quieres mejor me voy.- he hizo un movimiento como para levantarse. No te vayas, no te preocupes, solo que no me gusta hablar de eso. Ok, no seguiré. Después de una pausa muy larga Emma le dijo: Me tengo que ir ya empezara a anochecer y tengo que llegar a casa. ¿Si quieres te acompaño? No! Este lo siento pero no Y está desaprecio detrás de unas casas. Que extraño- pensó Harry- Y volvió a sus terribles pensamientos.  
  
Todo esta listo ya lo conozco- dijo Emma – que más quieren que haga. Todo esta resultando muy bien. ¿Estás segura que no sospecha nada?- le pregunto un hombre con una voy muy fría. Claro que si, Harry no sabe nada. Ok, confió en ti. Ahora necesito que te hagas muy buena amiga de el, que te confié todo ya este año será... Silencio ahí viene alguien, mejor vete a tu casa ya sabes lo que quiero. En ese momento el hombre misterioso desapareció y Emma se dirigió a su casa muy tranquila como si fuera muy normal hablar con un hombre encapuchado y que desapareciera tan misteriosamente.  
  
Al llegar a su casa su madre le dijo: Ya es tarde donde andabas. Hablando con... Ha ya no digas más sabes que aquí no es seguro. Por favor madre los Muggles no saben nada de esto ni se lo imaginan. No estés muy segura hija estos muggles no son de fiar y sabes que nunca he confiado en ellos, son tan raros... Hola familia! -dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar Hola papá - dijo Emma- como te ha ido en el ministerio. Oh! muy bien todo ahí es muy distinto al ministerio de España. Y a ti como te ha ido con Harry? Muy bien, pues que esperabas de mi. En ese momento la señora W. Los llamo para que fueran a cenar. Había un delicioso estofado. Madre – dijo Emma – y el odioso? Así llamaba a su hermano menor. Daniel está en su habitación y no le llames así te lo repito miles de veces. Lo siento. Y por que no baja el mocoso? Hay niña... Se siente mal paro ya se le pasara. Ah que bien. Su madre se lo iba a reprochar cuando el señor W. Dijo: Hoy hable con Severus Snape. De que? Le pregunto Emma. De lo del colegio y me dijo que tratara de hablar con Dumbledor. Que bien seguro que lo cómbense. Así ya estando ahí podré ser de más utilidad con solo que quede es Griffindor ya que ahí esta Harry. Si claro pero acuérdate de lo que te dijo hoy .... Tienes que hacerte muy amiga de el. Si claro mamá ya lo se bueno me iré a dormir buenas noches. Si, buenas noches hija- dijo su madre-  
- Buenas noches – dijo su padre-  
Y Emma durmió como nunca, tranquila y feliz. 


End file.
